That Was Then
by RnaiLAUG
Summary: As Remus visits a friend, he can’t help but reminisce about what life was like back at Hogwarts…and what life was like when she was in it. RLxOC


That Was Then…

As Remus visits a friend, he can't help but reminisce about what life was like back at Hogwarts…and what life was like when she was in it. RLxOC rated T

By naiLAUG

…yet I still miss you

Chapter one – The face

Remus Lupin walked down the street past all of the bustling muggles. It was a Saturday morning so it was definitely going to be busy. He made a sharp left and headed down an alleyway towards a solemn looking house that read 1463 Staten Way. As he stepped up to the doorway, he paused before he knocked while he stared down at his feet.

It had been a couple of years now, since Harry Potter and his friends graduated with flying colors from Hogwarts. It had even been a couple of years more since his good friend Sirius fell through 'the veil.' It had been a slow number of years, but they had still gone by. It just seemed like everyone was dying around him. Most of his friends were dead you see and living with that is hard enough.

But today, Remus was visiting an old friend's house.

As he finally knocked on the door, he heard footsteps run up to it from the other side, "Who is it?" he heard a little voice call.

"Remus Lupin. I'm here to see Adrienne and Annie Lawrence"

A few clicks later, the door swung open and there stood a young girl with dark brown hair and big, bright black eyes, "Hello Mr. Lupin! Come in! We were expecting you! Here I'll get the door…oh! She's out in the living room…Adrie! Mr. Lupin's here!"

She hopped off to the living room where another woman sat. This lady, however, looked as if she were in her early-twenties and had slightly lighter brown hair with hazel eyes. She stood up and greeted him, "It's been a while Mr. Lupin, how are you?"

He nodded as he replied while sitting down on the sofa opposite of her, "Doing well, and you Adrienne? I see you and Andy are doing nicely here."

The little girl who's name was Annie smiled widely and jumped a little, "Yeah! And I got accepted to Hogwarts so I'll be going in the fall."

Remus smiled as she stepped off to the kitchen. Adrienne instead kept her focus on Remus, "You miss her, don't you?"

He glanced at her, "Well of course I do. I'm hoping you do too?"

She nodded sadly as she stared out the window, "I do miss her…me and Annie…I just can't believe it's been five years now," Remus nodded once more, not knowing what to say, 'But for you," Adrienne began, "I'm talking about a different kind of miss…"

He looked up, "And what do you mean by that?"

Adrienne smiled, "Oh you know what I mean," she joked.

"Honestly," he began, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Adrienne then glanced to her side and picked up a picture of her mother that kept still, "Mr. Lupin, I know that you and my mother were once 'close' friends so you must have some wonderful stories about her. If you could just…tell me."

He shook his head, "I can hardly remember now…it's been such a long while."

Adrienne's face drooped, "Oh, I see." Then she looked up at him, "But do you mind if I ask, when she was alive, did you still care for her the way you did?"

He couldn't reply. How could he answer a question like that?

He just smiled to the side instead, "Adrienne you are still an extremely curious young woman. But no, I didn't love her during her last years. Yet, I did, but in a friendly way. There are still some times that I recall and wonder when life would be like now if certain things were different, but then I have to come back to reality. Your mother and I were just close friends. Your father was your father. That's all you need to worry about."

"But the stories!" Annie whined as she carried in a tray with a teapot and teacups on it, "I can remember one thing about Mum and that it that she told us wonderful stories about you! If you could just fill in some gaps, oh everything she told would make more sense!"

He glanced down, "I'm truly sorry but after all of these years, I honestly can't remember most of my time at Hogwarts…with your mother…" Both of the girl's eyes fell to the floor, "But I can recall that your mother was a great woman. She had the ability to make me smile even in the worst situations. And she shows in you two as well. So don't worry about the woman she was, worry about the women that the two of you will become."

Both of them smiled as they thought about what he said. And Adrienne had to admit to herself, there were times when she wished Mr. Lupin were her father.

As the day passed, night soon fell upon the sleepy town. It was then that Remus made his exit, "It was a wonderful evening you two and I hope to see you again soon."

Annie giggled as she replied, "You should come over more often! Especially when I'm gone, Adrie won't have anyone to keep her company."

Adrienne chuckled softly as she waved off to Remus who had set his hat upon his head, "Come anytime you like Remus. The Lawrence doors are always open."

With that, Remus Lupin departed from the two girl's house. He felt a little disappointed with himself since he was unable to tell the girls about their mother. He could remember almost every second of his time at Hogwarts with the Marauders and _her._

It was then that he took a trip down memory lane…

End.

Well how's you guys like it. This story is basically about the memories of the marauders from Remus's Point of View and his memories of the girl he once loved…aw. But anywho keep watching out for this and I'll see you guys next time.

Tootles!

NaiLAUG!


End file.
